One-Minute Melee: Daxter VS Max
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In a Sidekick Convention, Daxter from "Jak and Daxter" gets jealous that Max from "Sam and Max" is getting a lot of attention rather than him, so he challenges Max into a battle, which Max is eager to accept! Will Daxter realize the big mistake he made? Based off ScrewAttack's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Jak and Daxter, which belongs to Naughty Dog, or Sam and Max, which belongs to TellTale Games! I also don't anything else that appears in this series. I also don't own the concept of One Minute Melee, which belongs to ScrewAttack!

And now, here's the next One Minute Melee! Now, this is in the Games X-Overs section mainly because there's more than just two franchises appearing, as you may see here, including a few characters from cartoons and comics respectfully! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **One-Minute Melee!  
Where research means nothing when you just want to watch two people fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And NO research!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Sidekick Convention)**

About once a year, every three days in August, a convention for all mediums gets opened up, with every sidekick of every medium going there, just for the thrills and kicks of the fun! Even better, fans come around from every generation, just to meet up with said characters. Whether they were good or not, at least everybody cooperated.

Up on the counter, three figures were sitting down, getting tickets sold as they were each giving them away.

"Here you go, enjoy yourself!" TV's Frank smiled as some adults and kids walked off. "Don't forget to check out our villainous sidekicks exhibit!"

"I'm happy you came." Kara AKA Supergirl smiled as she gave tickets to a happy fan. "Have a great time!"

"Gawrsh! I hope you love our convention this year!" Goofy smiled as he gave a ticket to a young black haired Asian girl with a blue shirt and blue shoes.

"Thank you." Phoebe Heyerdahl smiled as she started to walk over.

"Hey, Phoebe, over here!"

Phoebe smiled as she turned to see a red shirted girl with glasses waving over to her. "Oh! Marcie! Hey, how have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty good, Phoebe." Marcie smiled as she and Phoebe started walking together. "Ever since the movie came out, we've been getting some good reviews. Even Charlie Brown and Snoopy are being welcomed back with open arms! How about you? Anything new you can share from that new TV movie I've been hearing about?"

"I can't say much now, since Helga and Arnold want everyone to keep it quiet for now..." Phoebe paused... then smirked. "But since you're my friend outside media, I'll tell you, as long as you don't tell anybody else."

"I'm listening." Marcie smiled as Phoebe whispered in her ear. Marcie gasped as Phoebe smiled. "Wow, Phoebe! That sounds incredible! I can't wait to see when it comes out!"

Phoebe gave a slight giggle as the two passed by the video game sidekick convention area.

Inside that particular area, fans and a few other video game character sidekicks were sitting around as an orange ottsel with blue jeans was sliding in as he was smiling in excitement. This character is known as Daxter.

"And then, before you know it, Jak and I were surrounded by three bloodthirsty leftover Metal Heads!" Daxter said as every fan sitting around was yawning a bit, with some of the other video game characters rolling their eyes. "Jak was out of ammo in all four of his guns, yes, even the Peacemaker ran out... but those THIRTY Metal-Heads came very close... but I didn't give up! I jumped into action and fought them off with my bare hands, all FIFTY of them!"

Daxter then did some fake karate moves as most fans were rolling their eyes as most of them started to leave.

"And when I was done, all ONE HUNDRED of those Metal Heads stayed on the ground, dead!" Daxter gave a smirk... before blinking as he noticed that all but one person remained... and that was Clank. "Hey, where is everybody?"

"I believe they all have left, Daxter." Clank explained as Daxter frowned.

"But I just got to the good part of my story!" Daxter frowned.

"The stories you're making up to make it seem like you're the hero?" Clank raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"Hey, give me a break! Ever since our game series went into a hiatus..." Daxter frowned.

"I thought your games were cancelled." Clank said in curiosity.

"No, we're definitely on a hiatus! We're just waiting until a new game is announced! Besides, we have our fans!" Daxter smiled.

"Oh really..." Clank smirked. "I believe me, Ratchet and Sly are the ones that have been getting more famous... no offense, of course."

"I get it, I get it, Rainmaker is making movies based on you and your lombax friend, and the thieiving raccoon!" Daxter glared. "All I want to know is how come I didn't get asked for my own movie? How come I don't get all the treatment! I was in PlayStation Heroes... and All Stars Battle Royale! Where's my movie!"

Clank just sighed as he shook his head.

All of a sudden, a few fans were running with autograph books as Daxter looked up and smiled. "Ah... my public..."

"Look, it's him! It's really him!"

Daxter gave a smile as he held a pose... as people ran past him. Daxter just stared flabbergasted as he turned to see a familiar white lagomorph was sitting around in his own booth.

Daxter looked over as he saw the white lagomorph, who he knew as Max from Sam and Max: Freelance Police, looked up and smiled.

"Aw, shucks, you guys must really like me!" Max smiled as he started signing autographs.

"Hey, Max, tell us about the time you and Sam stopped a zombie apocalypse!" One of the fans started.

"Okay, okay, don't get too excited." Max said as he got up. "Well, it all started when we were in the office. Sam and I were trying to figure out whether jump-starting our TV would do the same effect as if we jump-started the Desoto. Well, that was when the phone rang, and Sam and I did our usual comical battle, Sam answering the phone, as per usual, and holding me in a twist knot. The Commissioner gave us a call that something odd was going on in the graveyards, and we were sent to investigate... but not before we stopped at Bosco's Inconvienience Store to see what Bosco had for sale."

As Max continued telling the story, Daxter gave a glare as he crossed his arms, Clank raising an eyebrow. "I suppose you got upstaged again?"

"I just don't get it!" Daxter frowned. "What does that lagomorph have that I don't?"

"Completely true stories that he doesn't need to exaggerate, plus, he becomes completely helpful in most cases?" Clank asked.

"Hey, I'm helpful too!" Daxter glared at Clank.

"You call hanging around on Jak's shoulder all the time, helpful?" Clank raised an eyebrow.

"I have my own adventures... look, the point is, I'm not standing this anymore! That rabbit is hogging my glory, and I want it back!" Daxter said as he got up.

"I assure you that you are making a big mistake..." Clank warned, but Daxter was already walking up to Max.

"One side, coming through..." Daxter frowned as he tried to move the fans aside.

"...and then, wouldn't you know it, we found out that the perpetrator behind the zombie rising was none other than Jurgen! He was on a mission from Satan, see, and..." Max was continuing the story when Daxter walked right up to Max.

"YOU!" Daxter called as Max looked down.

"Oh, look, a weasel." Max smiled.

"I'm no weasel, you insensitive... rabbitty-thing! I'm Daxter, from the game, Jak and Daxter!" Daxter glared at Max. "And I want to tell you to stop stealing all the glory!"

"Daxter... Daxter..." Max snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, I heard of you? Aren't you the coward that hangs around the main hero's shoulders and does that funny dance every time the hero finds a Power Cell? I love those silly victory dances! Hey, do one of those now!"

"SILLY?" Daxter glared. "COWARD? Oh, that is it! You have crossed the line! I challenge you!"

Max's eyes widened. "You... challenge me?"

"To a fight!" Daxter glared.

Max paused... as a wide grin spread across his face. "You have no idea what I was looking forward to, my friend..."

"Then it's settled?" Daxter asked.

"Sure... let's settle it in the ring! Spread it around, fans! Daxter and Max are about to battle!" Max smirked.

The fans looked concerned, but smile as they were going around, spreading the word. Only Clank was watching this as he became worried.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

A little later, everybody was gathering around in the ring as Marcie and Phoebe were sitting down near the front.

"I wonder what the big commotion is about..." Phoebe asked as she and Marcie were looking up.

"I could be wrong, Phoebe, but it's the first time a sidekick has agreed to battle another sidekick in this particular ring..." Marcie said as she and Phoebe looked up to see Max and Daxter up in the ring.

"Do you know who the animals fighting are?" Phoebe asked.

"Sorry, Phoebe, no clue." Marcie shook her head.

"Well, hopefully, they keep it clean." Phoebe said as she and Marcie got comfortable to watch.

Daxter stared at Max in determination as Max gave a huge smirk. Daxter frowned, "You better hope it's not rabbit season, you lagomorph!"

"I'm just waiting for the weasel to go pop!" Max smiled as the bell rang.

 **THOSE ARE SUCH LAME ONE-LINERS!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Daxter started as he jumped straight for Max. Max yawned as he stepped aside, causing Daxter to hit the side of the ropes.

Daxter frowned as he turned around, about to charge straight for Max, when Max pulled out his gun. Daxter stopped short upon seeing the gun in the lagomorph's hands.

Max laughed as he used both hands to shoot upwards, knocking down a light as it almost crushed Daxter.

Daxter yelped as he looked at the light. "Jesus! What kind of a person just shoots a light down to crush someone?"

 **(50 Seconds)**

Daxter tried to run right for Max again as he pushed Max upwards.

"WHEEE!" Max smiled as he was enjoying the time he had up in the air. Max then came down as Daxter was pandering to the crowd as they were cheering.

"Mwah! I love my public!" Daxter smiled as Max came down. Max then started shooting again as Daxter yelped, ducking down, with the audience ducking down too.

TV's Frank, unfortunately, happened to be walking by as the bullet got him.

"Ow!" TV's Frank groaned as he was rubbing the area where his shoulder is. "Watch it, will you? Dr. Forrester just located that shoulder!"

"Sorry!" Max called out as the battle continued.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Max smiled as he pulled out some marbles as he slid them across the room as Daxter was charging again, but this time he slipped.

"Hey! Where did you get those marbles out of?" I asked.

"I got them out of my sock." Max smiled.

"And where do you keep that sock? You're not even wearing anything!" Daxter pointed out.

"That's none of your damn business!" Max smirked as Daxter recovered as he was about to give a spin Crash Bandicoot-style.

Max then stepped aside as Daxter crashed into the ropes.

Max laughed as all of a sudden, Daxter started to glow in a dark aura. Max stopped laughing as he noticed he was transforming.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Pretty soon, what stood in front of Max and everybody else was a huge ottsel like monster with blackish orange fur, with spikes growing out of his back and huge soulless eyes.

"Whoa... you can turn into a giant monster?" Max said in shock, then smiled. "Neat!"

Everybody who played 'Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier', instantly knew about this form as everybody cheered.

"Just because I'm in my other form, doesn't mean you're going to be eaten, pal!" Dark Daxter said in his deep voice as he looked ready to charge at Max.

"Whoa! Cool!" Max said as he jumped around. "This fight just got even better!"

 **(20 Seconds)**

"Maybe one of my new psychic powers can help me out here..." Max paused as he decided to keep focus.

 **(Pause at 17 Seconds)**

"Let me see, let me see..." Max paused as he pulled out the playing cards from the wheel and started reading Dark Daxter's mind.

 _"Food, food, I want some food!"_ Dark Daxter said in his mind.

"So, he's interested in food, huh? Interesting..." Max said as he went out of his psychic phase.

 **(Resume at 17 Seconds)**

Max hopped around as Dark Daxter tried to slash right at him, but kept missing.

"Hold still!" Dark Daxter frowned as Max spotted what he was looking for.

"Ah ha!" Max said as aimed his gun right at a passing concession stand. "You! Up in the booth! Give me all your corndogs and toss it to that guy!"

"Eh?" Dark Daxter paused in confusion as the man obeyed and threw the entire corn dog stash at Dark Daxter.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Dark Daxter's mouth then got stuffed with corn dogs as Dark Daxter fell down on his stomach.

Max smirked as he charged right at Dark Daxter as all of a sudden, he transformed right back to normal Daxter, who had a corn dog stuck in his mouth.

"What just..." Daxter paused as Max pulled out a chainsaw. Daxter screamed as Max started chasing after Daxter.

 **(5...)**

Max revved up the chainsaw as Daxter tried to get out of the ring.

 **(4...)**

Daxter was now climbing the ropes of the ring to get out...

 **(3...)**

But it was too late as Max sliced the ropes causing Daxter to fall towards Max at eye level.

 **(2...)**

"Excuse me, Mr. Ottsel, but..." Max said as he pulled out a boxing glove and put it on his fist as Daxter's eyes widened.

 **(1...)**

"I believe I just won." Max said as he clobbered Daxter right in the face, causing him to fly out of the ring.

 ** _KO!_**

Max and everybody else watched as Daxter got planted into the wall. Daxter groaned as he slid down from the wall.

"Hooray..." Daxter groaned as he fainted.

Clank, who had been watching from nearby, just sighed as he started to walk off. "There's just no hope for this person..."

"Hey, aren't you Clank from the Ratchet and Clank series?"

Clank looked up to see a fan coming up as Clank smiled. "I do believe that I am."

"Oh my God, I am such a big fan of you! I've played all the Ratchet and Clank games, and I'm looking forward to the movie when it comes out! Can you sign my book?" The fan smiled as he offered Clank his book and a pen.

"Certainly." Clank smiled as he started to sign.

All the while, Max got out of the ring as he looked at his fans. "Well, I suppose that's one thing taken out of the way... now, where did I leave off in my story?"

As Max was taking his fans back to his booth, Phoebe and Marcie just watched as Marcie took off her glasses to clean them. "It just goes to show you, Phoebe..."

"What's that?" Phoebe asked as she and Marcie started to head over to the next exhibit.

"Sometimes, the fame of a sidekick can get to your head." Marcie said. "Anyway, how's Helga treating you?"

"Oh, she's doing great. Peppermint Patty?" Phoebe asked.

"Doing okay, Phoebe." Marcie said as the two friends continued walking, awaiting more wonders for the Sidekick Convention.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _MAX_**

* * *

And that's all for this One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it! Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
